The Proposal
by royale26
Summary: "Pray tell me Jane Foster," the name he used did not escape her hearing, for him to use her full name, he must be really annoyed, "why would I bother to compete with this smelly little animal for your attention in which in the first place, you rarely give to me?"


**Hi dear readers! It's been a while..**

**Sorry for not updating my stories, I was busy. ****But then, I can't resist to post this one, I wrote it for a friend, it is just one of those cliche stories that involves animals but i just can't help it. :D**

**Anyway, this is just a one-shot so no worries for updating, thank you :)**

**Hope you'll like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal<strong>

Loki stared coldly at the puppy who is squirming at his hands giving him that famous 'puppy dog eyes'. But Jane knew better that he is actually boiling from within.

"Pray tell me Jane Foster," the name he used did not escape her hearing, for him to use her full name, he must be really annoyed, "why would I bother to compete with this smelly little animal for your attention in which in the first place, you rarely give to me?'

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "One, I give you enough attention as it requires Loki, unless of course you demand for it all the time! I mean I have work for goodness' sake, I-"

"Indeed, work which involves studying the stars." He gave a look of pure disgust which amused her even more, "Really Ms. Foster, your beauty deserves to be flaunt outside, not to that mere place you call office or whatever it is, and I doubt an office actually smells like that." He put down the puppy gently, much to her surprise and he of course get the opportunity with her guard down for a second by grasping her small waist towards his body.

"But then again, it benefits me most when you stayed inside all day while working, I am a jealous fellow after all." The glint in his green eyes that she used to hate came back.

"Really Loki? So will you give me my wish?" she asked, giving him that pleading look that she knew he can never resist.

"Two can play the game". He thought, "Ah- that little one?" a smirk passed his thin lips, "You simply cannot get things in this world without giving something in return my dear." he paused, "but you know that of course."

She huffed which made him grin. She knows she is in a win-lose situation. But is it actually a situation that she considers a lost? But then again, with Loki's character, it could be some sort of a twisted sense of humor, or a cunning plan which will put her at dire disadvantage. But she knew that he loves her, so it will not actually be a bad plan, and then she realized it.

"Oh no Loki, you are not taking me to that party are you?" she asked. The party was for his father's birthday to be held this coming Monday. She gritted her teeth in frustration and looked at him only to see his eyes laughing silently. He knew she hated parties of any kind.

"Mother loves you." His smirk grew wider.

"But your father's feelings are not the same."

"You wound me."

"That will not make me feel better."

"And what would make you feel better?" his eyes held a sudden look of mischief.

"Oh no you don't, unless you want to spoil your fun."

"Why are you so irritable today?"

"Because you are here."

"Is that the proper way to treat your betrothed?"

"Who said I'm your betrothed?"

"I am." His smile grew but hinted with nervousness. Then out of nowhere he produced a small box which is all too familiar with Jane. Her heart beat rapidly. If it is what she thinks it is she is absolutely not ready.

"So you're going to kneel?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

His eyes widened in mock innocence. "How did you know?"

She is tempted to step on his foot.

His grin even grew wider and she knew he is amused. Too much if she says so. Now she will actually step his foot.

"Hey!" Loki reacted as he danced his way out of her stamping feet. "You are acting childishly Jane!" But it didn't stop her, "Ow!" he murmured and kneeled down in pain as she successfully stepped his right foot.

Her temper cooled down when he remained clutching his foot. Maybe she was too barbaric and well, her womanly instincts got the better of her and worry etched her face. "Uh- sorry, are you alright?"

He did not respond.

She pursed her lips and kneeled down to see the damage only to be tackled by him on the floor. The puppy danced his way towards them.

"You puppy!"Loki hissed, "Stay still, I have a proposal to make alright?"

Surprisingly, the puppy complied.

"So Ms. Jane Foster, will you marry me?"

"Idiot! Is this the proper way to propose? You should kneel while I stand. You should look up at me. You have no romantic bones Mister! And what will I say to my grandchildren?"

"They will be impressed because it is not cliché, besides it is your fault. Who was the one who stepped on my foot? Now will you accept my proposal? Unless of course you don't want to get up. Until you say yes, I will not let go of this position, you understand? You know I hold my word."

"My word," she repeated, "Are you threatening me?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

"Is that a challenge?" his glinting eyes stared at her unblinkingly.

They looked at each other. She knew she is fighting a losing battle, he of course is in the winning side. But she can't stand the way his eyes glinted. Like he knew she's going to say yes. Well of course she's going to say yes! But her damned pride won't just let her. So before she could even gather her wits, she slammed her head towards him.

* * *

><p>"Loki, I take it that the bump on your head indicates she said no to your proposal?" Thor, Loki's brother said while laughing maniacally at his brother's misfortune.<p>

Loki frowned in annoyance but was replaced with a sinister smile on his face, "No, she said yes of course. I thought at first that I will spare her the party and ignore mother's constant nagging, but no since she made so much effort in bumping her head to mine. I will just simply ask father to add our engagement to his birthday one only to infuriate her further."

Thor raised his eyebrow, "Do you really like to annoy her that much? I mean is that even love?"

Loki grinned, "At least I have her full attention, not with those darn animals or stars."

"So why is the puppy with you?" his brother asked while the puppy happily ran around Loki.

"Because I just cannot let this adorable little puppy as she calls it to spend more time with her than me."

"Really Loki, grow up."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
